


If Benedick Replaced Romeo Montague

by Vanr



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Crack, Humor, Iambic Pentameter, Other, but its great so not really, id like to apologize for this, well most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanr/pseuds/Vanr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, perhaps, is a tale very lightly told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Benedick Replaced Romeo Montague

JULIET

Three words, dear Benedick, and good night indeed.

If that thy bent of love be honourable,

Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,

By one that I'll procure to come to thee,

Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;

And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay

And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

 

BENEDICK

Ha! not for the wide world.

 

_ Exeunt BENEDICK _


End file.
